The present invention relates to a luminaire adaptor assembly which is used in connection with a track lighting system. Track lighting systems are known in the art and generally include a longitudinally extending track receptacle which have at least two insulated current conductors. Often, these current conductors are placed on the side of the track receptacle.
A plug or an adaptor is provided with at least two electrical contact pins for contacting the conductors in the receptacle.
Various types of electrical components are attached to the other end of the adaptor. While the present adaptor may be used with other components, it is preferably used with luminaires such as pivotally mounted lights having lamp housings of various shapes including spheres and cylinders.
Adaptor assemblies, according to the present invention, are used in various locations sometimes by workers who have limited electrical training. An example of the use of an adaptor assembly, according to the present invention, would be in an art gallery. Art objects are placed along walls and on the floor of the gallery. When a current exhibition is dismantled and a new art exhibition placed in the gallery, it is necessary to change the lighting to highlight the locations, sizes and media of the new exhibition. This often entails moving the adaptor assemblies in the track receptacle from the old locations to new locations.
The primary advantage of the track lighting luminaire adaptor assembly, according to the present invention, is its flexibility and ease of operation, which is achieved because the track receptacle is symmetrical and therefore the adaptor may be installed in either of two directions, each being 180.degree. apart without manually adjusting the contacts to engage separate circuits as is the case on some non-symmetrical designs.